i wont return
by puppynugget
Summary: Batman pays a visit to his 'favourite' protégé will robin go with him? First story sorry I suck at summerys


Titans tower:

The day seemed pretty normal, cyborg and BB where playing video games raven was reading Starfire was playing with silky and robin was watching the boys.

Then they herd the alarm go off.

"INTRUDER" shouted cyborg.

He switched off the beeping sound then they all turned around and saw a shadowy figure.

"batman" robin growled. "what are you doing here"

"robin I need to speak with you…. In privet"

"no, whatever you have to say you can say to all of us better yet don't say anything and GO!."

"you're coming back with me"

"what! No"

"this is not up for debate."

"you can't tell me what to do anymore, I left you and I have never regretted it"

"Let's go" batman was raising his voice.

"you can't make me, im fine here with my team, my family."

"oh can't I"

Superman, green arrow and aquman dropped down behind him, they ran at the titans.

"TITANS GO!"

They all tried they really did but in the end they were beaten, the battel had gone onto the roof and they all tried but eventually batman had gotten a hold of robin and jumped into the bat plane. Superman, green arrow and aquman followed.

"no" they whispered as the bat plane zoomed away "no"

"don't worry, we will not rest until find him…and bring him home." Raven said as they all looked out across the ocean, where the bat plane had taken their leader.

7 months later

Mt justice

"team, we have a new addition to the team" Batman said. He stood aside to reveal a girl in a blue cloak.

"I'm raven" she said in a monotone voice "it's nice to meet you".

"Raven"? Robin muttered. He shook his head, it couldn't be.

"well im Artimis"

"im M'gann but you can call me Megan"

"im Kalder, welcome."

"names rocket, what's up?"

"wally, fastest man alive"

"Conner"

"hi im zatanna"

"so what can you do" said Artimis

"well I can do many things, I have telekinesis and can do just about anything with magic, oh and im an empath."

"Care to give us a demonstration?"

Raven closed her eyes then they flew open with a gasp. She slowly walked over to robin. "Robin?" she asked. Then she removed her hood to reveal I girl with short purple hair pale skin and a gem in the middle of her forehead.

"Raven?" "Is it really you?"

"robin!" she shouted and flung her arms around him. "oh we were so worried" and she let go.

"raven what are you doing here?"

"looking for you"

"what"

"After you…left the titans joined every young superhero team we could find looking for you, and if you weren't on that team we quit and moved on"

"you've been looking for me all this time?"

"yes, wait where have you been for 7 months?!"

"here, trying to escape-"

"WHAT!" coursed the rest of the team.

Robin looked at them then back at raven. He pulled off both his hollow gloves and pulled back his sleeves a little bit so they could all see metal cuffs around his wrists.

"What are those" wally asked.

"They're cuffs or restraints, what happened was-"

"robin" batman growled from across the room. "don't"

"try and stop me" he turned to the team and Raven. "when Batman brought me back here it was by force. He put these around my wrists. They allow me to go anywhere in the cave but if I leave an alarm will go off and batman and the rest of the league will come after me. I can't get them off because, unless anyone noticed, they took my utility belt and the spare lock pick I kept in a compartment in my shoe. He told me not to tell you about it but I just remembered that I don't care what he says anymore."

"So you never wanted to return here, with us" Kalder asked.

"NO" shouted robin. He looked at their hurt faces. "it's not that I didn't want to come back to the team it's just that…I NEVER WANTED TO SEE BATMAN AGAIN! He's the reason I left I the first place!"

Then a black energy encased the cuffs around robin's wrists then they broke and clattered to the ground, everyone looked at raven.

"Come home robin" raven asked

Robin came forward, but he looks back at the team then to raven "I thought you'd never ask" he went and stood next to raven.

"I'll miss you guys" he said to the team then glared at batman. He turned to raven "let's go"

"I don't think so" batman stood in front of the zeta tubes. The rest of the league stood with him. Young justice was standing at the side with their mouths open in surprise.

"Oh not this time" raven said and a portal appeared and she said into it "TITANS TOGETHER" then out of the portal came Titans north, east and every honorary titan. The original titans came to the front (Starfire Beastboy cyborg) and stood with raven and robin. They all stood together waiting, then….

"TITANS GO!"

They all fought with everything they had then robin shouted. "ENOUGH" the titans stepped back to reveal a very exhausted league "do you now believe that we can take care of ourselves. We are strong together and there is nothing that we can't do, you can't stop us." They pushed passed the league and to the zeta tubes. They all stood in there and left, robin stayed "ill join you in a minuet" raven nodded and left.

Robin turned to young justice "I promise I'll keep in touch" in went to the zeta tubes "if your ever in trouble, you know who to call" and he tossed over a Titans communicator to aqualad and the team, then he left.

Titans tower

The other titans had gown home and Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy, raven and robin stood on the roof of the tower.

"thank you, for coming for me, I didn't know how much longer I was going to last" robin said

"we were really worried about you, robin" raven stated

"why did batman do that any way, I thought you guys were chummy" Beastboy asked

Robin tensed "well it's a long story" the titans all sat down.

"Well it all started when one night the joker escaped from arkham asylum…again. Batman and I had found out where he was hiding out so we went and found him there waiting for us, then we fought but this was a fight that was going to change my life forever because that night the joker got a lucky shot" then he lifted up his shirt were there was a white circle in the middle of his stomach. The titans gasped. "I fell to the ground instantly and needed medical attention. After a successful surgery batman called for me. That is when he told me crime fighting was too dangerous for someone my age at that he was suspending robin…permanently. A told him it wasn't fair but he wouldn't hear it. He tried to take robin away from me and robin was NOT his to take so I ran away, I made sure there was no way for him to track me and I have never ever looked back."

"wow, you never told us that" raven said

"It never came up"

Cyborg looks at raven then robin, "heeey BB bet I could kick your butt in video games" cyborg said looking at robin and raven

"oh you're on"

"Hey Star you want to watch me kick his butt"

"oh I would love to watch you do the kicking of the butt"

The three ran inside leaving robin and raven alone on the roof.

"well I'm really glad to have you back robin"

"You and me both"

They looked at each other than blushed.

"robin being without you for 7 months made me realise how much…"

"how much?"

"how much this team needs you, you're a great leader"

"and…?"

"and how much I need you"

"raven, I really needed you too and I still had hope you would find me and-" he was cut off with a strange sensation on his lips...raven. She pulled back when he didn't respond.

"sorry I guess I just-" but then he grabbed ravens cloak where it joins and pulled her in and kissed her. They pulled back,

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And kissed again.

 **THE END**


End file.
